


Rescue Mission

by believesinponds



Series: Miscellaneous ColdWave [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, but he is a terrible criminal so don't worry, even though he is stubborn, lenny is okay just a little banged up, lewis kidnaps len, mick and lisa take care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/pseuds/believesinponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis Snart is out of prison and Len isn't answering his phone. Mick and Lisa stage a rescue and then take care of their stubborn brother/partner.</p><p>[Standalone fic.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from tumblr! I hope I did it justice. This prompt could have been a full-length fic, tbh.
> 
>  
> 
> _Anonymous prompted: What about something where Mick heard that Lewis escaped and is hella worried and goes into immediate beast mode and panics and drives to their house but when he gets there only Lisa is home and they realize Leonard has been kidnapped and they rescue him by he's like, physically hurt and Mick has to love him and take care of him_

Mick ran three lights and dodged in and out of traffic in his haste to get home.

When he burst through the front door, Lisa looked frantic.

“I don’t know where Lenny is,” she said immediately.

“Shit.”

They had a protocol for this. Everyone was supposed to check in with their code word as soon as they heard the news. Mick had texted both Lisa and Len but had only heard back from the former. Which meant…

“My father must have gotten to him already.”

Mick grimaced.

***

Lewis had Len tied to a chair and gagged. His eyes were murderous but he wasn’t struggling.

“What the hell does he need Lenny for?” Mick growled.

“Probably wanted him to help with a job.” Lisa lowered the binoculars and turned her gaze on Mick. “And Lenny’s too stubborn to go along with anything Dad wants him to do.”

“Of course he is.” Mick sighed and grabbed his gun. “Come on. Let’s go save your stupid brother.”

They got in easily. Lewis was nowhere to be seen, but that didn’t really mean anything. Mick poked his head around the corner and made eye contact with Len. There was no surprise on his face, no panic or fear. Just a frown and a quick glance to the right. Mick followed his gaze and saw a foot peeking out from behind a large box. He nodded at Len and pointed it out to Lisa, who rolled her eyes.

(Lewis was a terrible criminal.)

Lisa and Mick silently got into position. Len looked steadily ahead as Lisa creeped behind the box, her gun drawn. Then her clear, angry voice rang out.

“You better drop that gun, Daddy, or I’ll put a bullet in your brain.”

The sound of a gun clattering to the ground was all the signal Mick needed. He raced over to Len and untied his wrists. Len tugged the gag out of his mouth and swooped down to grab Lewis’s discarded gun.

“Get out of my town, _Dad_. And don’t come back.”

Lewis backed out of the room, his hands in the air. His face was twisted in fury. “Oh, I’ll be back, _Leo_. And next time you _won’t_ refuse me.”

And then he was gone.

***

Mick drove them home. Lisa sat in the back seat with Len’s head in her lap and every few seconds Mick’s eyes darted to the rear-view mirror to check on them. Len’s face was bruised and his breathing was too ragged. He winced when they went over a speed bump.

Mick was ready to hunt down Lewis Snart and burn him to a crisp.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Lisa said when they pulled into the garage.

Len groaned.

“Come on, buddy,” Mick said, pulling Len gently out of the car and carrying him into the house.

“ _Mick_ ,” Len said, but his voice wasn’t nearly as threatening as he probably wanted it to be.

“It’s fine, Lenny. I got you.”

Mick laid his partner down on the bed and Lisa disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a first aid kit and a damp wash cloth.

“Quit fussing over me.” Len tried to push Mick’s hand away. Mick just rolled his eyes and continued his ministrations, pretending to not hear his muttering about _mother hens_.

“You were tied to a chair for who knows how long, Lenny!” Lisa smacked his arm back down to the bed and wiped more blood off his forehead. “We’re going to fuss.”

Mick raised an eyebrow and Len sighed. “I’m fine, Lisa. Just a little beat up. I’ve had worse.”

Lisa pursed her lips and placed a bandage over a large cut on Len’s forehead. “He could have killed you, you jerk. Why didn’t you just do whatever he wanted you to do?”

Len grabbed her hand and held it between his own. “Because I’m a grown man and I am _not_ going to let him control another minute of my life. I would rather die.”

Lisa’s eyes were watery and she looked frighteningly angry. She pulled her hand from his grasp and stood, pointing her finger in his face. “If you die, Lenny, I swear to god--!” Then she huffed, threw her hands in the air, and stormed out of the room.

“Should I--?” Mick asked, gesturing after her.

Len closed his eyes and shook his head minutely. “She’ll want some time alone.”

Mick cleaned up the rest of his partner’s injuries silently.

“I couldn’t let him have that kind of power over me,” Len said, frowning at the banging of pans coming from the kitchen.

“I know.”

“I really would rather die than give that to him.”

Mick grimaced. “I get it. Just...try not to die, Lenny. We need you around here.”

The banging in the kitchen stopped abruptly and then the front door opened and closed with a bang.

“She’ll be okay?” Mick asked. This was his first real experience with the aftermath of Lewis Snart and he wasn’t sure how they usually handled things. (Not that either of the Snart siblings ever really _handled_ things.)

Len shrugged and touched a bruise on his arm. “She’ll be back tomorrow. Maybe the next day.”

“And what about you, Lenny?”

“What _about_ me?”

Mick stuffed the supplies back into the first aid kit, purposefully avoiding eye contact. “You gonna be okay?”

Len scoffed. “My dad stopped getting to me the day I moved out of the house.”

Mick was pretty sure that was a blatant lie, but he let it slide. What was the point in pressing? Len clearly didn’t want to think about it. “Well I’m gonna take care of you anyway, so don’t go thinkin’ you’re off the hook just ‘cause your sister’s out of the house.”

“I don’t need--”

Mick cut him off with a glare. “Shut up. I’m takin’ care of you and that’s that.” He tossed the first aid kit onto the dresser and slid into the bed next to Len. “Get some rest.”

“Mick, I am not--”

“Lenny,” Mick picked up a book from the bedside table and slid on his reading glasses. “Close your goddamn eyes and _sleep_.”

There were no more protests. Moments later he heard a soft snore and he looked over to find Len fast asleep. He shook his head fondly and leaned down to press his lips to Len’s forehead. “Stubborn idiot.”

Then he went back to his reading.


End file.
